


I can hear the bells

by fi_writes



Series: Haikyuu one-shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_writes/pseuds/fi_writes
Summary: You and Ukai spend the morning, lying on your roof, reminiscing about the past and he realises he can’t live without you.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: Haikyuu one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107662
Kudos: 22





	I can hear the bells

Ukai Keishin rolled over in bed to be greeted with the most beautiful sight. There you were in the morning light, sun rays flashing over your hair, making it shine, your cheek was smashed up against the pillow, eyes crinkling from the light in the room. He wrapped his arm firmly around your shoulder, pulling you into his chest and burying his head into your shoulder.

Your eyes blinked open, coming around to the sight of Keishin’s hair in your face and his body pressed to yours. These types of mornings were heaven on Earth for both of you. Days when neither of you had work, you could stay in bed for as long as you wanted, talking the day away over a cup of coffee and a cigarette.

“Good morning gorgeous” Ukai mumbled, his raspy morning voice making you shiver.

“‘Morning Kei” you responded, pushing your head further into his warm chest, feeling the heat of him spread through you, the sun on your back also working to warm you.

Ukai would never have enough of that feeling, the feeling of you in his arms, he wanted to stay there for the rest of his life. His love for you was immeasurable, you continued to make his heart skip a beat every time you smiled at him despite being together since high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You bounded over to the bald boy after practice, your gym bag swinging at your side. You looked so beautiful, his breath stuttered from his mouth as if it had been stolen from his lungs.

“Hey, Keiiii” You grabbed onto his bicep and hung off of it. “How was practice, did your Grandpa work you to the bone again?”

“He’s a sadist I swear” he laughed out, “He made us run receiving drills for 2 hours… 2 hours (y/n)”

“Awe poor baby Kei.” you mocked, bringing out the baby voice to emphasize your point. You had the cutest pout on your lips that he desperately wanted to kiss away and knowing that he couldn’t, was killing him.

He had liked you since you were kids, now at the age of 17, he was hopelessly in love with you, to the point where it physically hurt him not being with you. Feeling you hanging off of him like that made him wonder what it would feel like to be in a relationship with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, you okay handsome?” You questioned, waving your hand in front of his face “You kinda blanked out for a second there. What are you thinking in that little head of yours?”

“Oh I was just thinking about before we got together”

“That awful time?” You asked, giggling slightly as you asked. He kissed your forehead lightly before rolling out of bed and trudging over to the kitchen.

“You want coffee, honey?” He called over over the already boiling kettle.

“Mhm please,” You sat up in bed, groaning at the stretch in your back and longing for your boyfriend’s warmth. He returned to the bad a few minutes later, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

“Do you want one?” He asked, holding out a box of cigarettes to you, you gladly took one standing up from your shared bed, heading over to your window so you can crawl out onto the flat roof beneath. Before you left you grabbed one of Ukai’s jumpers to slip over your head against the cool breeze. Ukai wandered out after you, laying down on the cold, stony roof next to you, cigarette hanging for his mouth just waiting to lit.

“I can’t believe it took us so long to finally get together” Ukai mumbled under his breath, moving to light up as he did so.

“We were both so clueless, for years, I’ve liked you since we were like 14. I never wanted to confess though. Purely out of sheer embarrassment” You admitted.

“You were embarrassed to like me huh? You still feel like that?” He was quite obviously mocking you but you still felt the need to defend your self.

“Well no, definitely not, I was just scared you wouldn’t like me back and it would make things weird between us. You’re my best friend Kei, I really would’ve hated if our dynamic changed.”

“I’m only messing with you, but I get where you’re coming from because I was the same boat. I was so scared you would hate me, or you’d laugh in my face” He rubbed the back of his neck through his awkwardness, feeling his face heat up at the admission.

“I would never laugh at you Kei, I laugh with you plenty but never, ever, at you.” You reached your hand out and grasped his tight, punctuating your point. 

“God I love you so much”

“Isn’t that how you confessed in the first place” Your words through Ukai back into his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was 18 now. He just turned a corner and was suddenly greeted by his worst nightmare. You stood with a boy, a boy who was confessing to you. He seemed nervous, his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides and his shoulders were slightly slumped.

You looked so gorgeous, your hair was shining in the sun, your eyes sparkled with laughter, you seemed to be having fun talking to this boy. How he wished he were in his shoes. Jealousy was coursing through him, his chest felt hot as his heart fell, he felt the pain spreading throughout his chest like pins were stabbing him repeatedly. He needed to get away and fast.

He pretty much ran past you in a flash of black gym clothes, you barely caught him. He didn’t see you running after him but he felt you grab his wrist, pulling him to a stop just before he reached the gates.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What’s got you running around like a mad man?” You panted out, doubling over so your hands rested on your knees and you wheezed from the effort of running after him.

“Who was that guy?” he snapped, turning around you look at you.

“Um, just a classmate, why?" 

"Was he confessing to you (y/n)?” he sounded so wounded, his voice shook gently as he forced the words out.

“What does it matter to you huh?”

“God (y/n), I’m fucking in love with you okay? I’m so in love with you that it physically pains me to look at you sometimes. Are you really that dense? I’m not very fucking subtle.” He seethed.

Ukai Keishin slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had said.

“I…I don’t know what to say” You stuttered out, face turning to the concrete beneath you examining each crack the pavement contained, peeping at the small weeds wriggling out through the gaps. They reminded you of Ukai, he had suddenly wriggled his way into your heart and no use of pulling would get him out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it”

“You didn’t? Because I feel the same way for you Kei, I have done for a while now…” He stared at you in awe, his eyes wouldn’t leave your face.

Ukai’s body moved of its own accord, his hand was lifting your chin, his lips were on your own in a split second. He asked you out not long after

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let me guess, you’re thinking about it aren’t you.”

“Ugh get out my head, crazy woman.” He groaned jokingly, making you giggle at him.

“You know you really surprised me, while I was waiting for someone to walk through the door, you snuck in through the window. You were everything I happened to be looking for just rolled into one chaotic girl." 

"Ahh I’m just amazing aren’t I?”

“You really are huh?” He was fumbling around in his pocket, feeling the lump of the ring box like a 1kg weight pulling him down.

“So,” he blew the smoke from his mouth and watched as you stubbed out your own cigarette. “I know this isn’t the big fancy way that some people like but it just feels right. I’ve loved you since we were 13, maybe even before then. I miss you whenever you leave for work, I miss you when you leave the bed of a morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my entire world and I don’t know where I’d be without you. I love you (y/n), would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

“Of course I will.” You exclaimed, throwing yourself into his arms, wrapping yourself up in his warmth. You kissed along his jaw, showering him in your love. 

He wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life and luckily you had given him the chance to.


End file.
